<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please (stay with me) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670034">please (stay with me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Break Up, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Verse, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan has been hiding out at Seungkwan and Hansol's place for the past few days, scared to face his mate Soonyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chan you seriously cannot keep doing this!”</p><p>Turning his head from the TV, Chan looked at Seungkwan who was standing in the doorway of the living room with his hands on his hips glaring at the back of Chan’s head. Scoffing, the omega turned back to the show he was watching and shovelled another spoon of ice cream into his mouth.</p><p>“Stop pitying me hyung, I’m fine.”</p><p>“I’m not pitying you,” Seungkwan said as he walked over to the couch Chan was sitting on, “I’m judging you.”</p><p>“An alpha judging an omega’s lifestyle in the great year of 2020?” Chan asked in a teasing tone, “I wouldn’t expect such behaviour from you.”</p><p>“I think I have every right to judge the omega if they have been living on my couch for the past three days.”</p><p>“Well, where am I supposed to go?”</p><p>“To your place!”</p><p>“No! Hansol-hyung said I could stay here for as long as you need so I don’t even know why you’re bothering me.”</p><p>“Curse my husband and his big heart,” Seungkwan muttered crossing his arms over his chest, “I don’t even know what’s so bad that you have to practically move in with us.”</p><p>Chan faltered and averted his gaze over to the window through which he could see Hansol playing in the garden with Yerim, running up and down with huge smiles on their faces. He could feel the burning sensation in his eyes again as he put the tub of ice cream on the living room table. </p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>There was silence between them as Seungkwan’s arms fell to his side and his mouth and eyes opened in surprise. He sat down next to Chan on the couch and cautiously placed a hand on the omega’s thigh.</p><p>“Did Soonyoung-hyung take it badly or something?”</p><p>“Badly?” Chan scoffed sadly, “I haven’t even told him yet. I’m too scared.”</p><p>“Why? I know I’m not in any place to decide for you,” the alpha moved to take Chan’s hand in his own, “but Soonyoung-hyung wouldn’t react badly, I mean you guys are married. Surely there’s no problem with getting pregnant?”</p><p>“That’s what they thought.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Jihoon-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung.”</p><p>“That was years ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, but look how they turned out.”</p><p>•••</p><p>It was a bit pathetic thinking about it, as Chan hadn’t been that affected by their fight, but maybe it was because he had become so invested in Jihoon’s relationship with Seungcheol. It was the first time he saw two people truly in love excluding his parents and it filled him with joy that if his stoic brother was able to find love maybe he could as well.</p><p>However, that all changed when he came home one day to Jihoon sitting on the couch staring at a black TV screen clenching his jaw as his foot tapped against the floor.</p><p>“Hey hyung how’s-“</p><p>“You should go.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Something happened and I would rather if you weren’t here to witness it.”</p><p>“Something?” A voice behind Jihoon said and when Chan looked up, he saw Seungcheol walking from their bathroom with red-rimmed eyes and his hands clenched into fists.</p><p>“Cheol, listen-“</p><p>“No, I’m done listening to you Jihoon! Ever since I told you, all you’ve done is berated me and cursed me out, without even thinking about how I feel! And it’s so disappointing because,” Seungcheol’s voice broke off in the middle and Chan had the urge to go hug the man who had become a hyung to him but dared not to.</p><p>“I never blamed you, that wasn’t what I wanted to do,” Jihoon stood up and walked over to Seungcheol, “I was just frustrated with the situation.”</p><p>“So frustrated that you cursed me out for not being on birth control but didn’t think about wearing a condom? So frustrated that you didn’t even think to ask how I was coping and instead just barking out orders like the arrogant alpha you are?”</p><p>“Seungcheol, I didn’t mean any of that, I let my anger get the best of me,” Jihoon pleaded, taking Seungcheol’s hands in his, “you have to believe me, please.”</p><p>“Well guess what, you got your way. The tests are negative and it was just a false alarm. There’s no need for you to worry about it anymore,” Seungcheol pulled his hands out from Jihoon’s and was making his way to the door when the alpha called out to him.</p><p>“Seungcheol believe me when I say those words meant nothing.”</p><p>“I do believe you Jihoon,” the omega said softly, all his previous anger gone, “I just don’t forgive you.”</p><p>Seungcheol looked at Chan who was just standing there frozen eyes darting between his brother and Seungcheol until the elder omega moved to hug Chan tightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry about all of this Chan,” he whispered into the younger’s ear, “but no matter what happens between me and your brother, just know I will always be there for you, okay?”</p><p>“Okay hyung,” Chan whispered in reply, hugging Seungcheol one last time before the eldest finally left.</p><p>He tried making eye contact with Jihoon, the older turned away from him and let out a deprecating sigh before going to his room.</p><p>A week later, Chan found out that Seungcheol and Jihoon broke up because of a pregnancy scare. When he asked Jihoon some more about it, his brother chuckled sadly before turning to Chan with a serious expression.</p><p>“You see the thing is Channie,” Jihoon looped an arm around his shoulder, “with many people, their relationships seem great, maybe even amazing, but most of them fall apart after pregnancy leading to either divorces or unhappy marriages for the sake of the child.”</p><p>“So with you and Seungcheol-hyung?”</p><p>“With me and hyung, the thought of him being pregnant scared me so much that I realised, maybe we’re not the perfect match everybody thought we were. It was better to end it then rather than let our relationship drag on with this heavy burden.”</p><p>The words Jihoon told him stuck with Chan and he couldn’t help but worry about the day he would have to deal with pregnancy, hoping he would have someone by his side.</p><p>•••</p><p>“But Chan,” Seungkwan said, stroking Chan’s hair in a calming manner, “that was when everybody was university students so of course, they reacted badly. We’re all adults now and I’m sure you and Soonyoung will be able to handle the responsibility of a child.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really. Soonyoung has so much love to give that he would rejoice at this news,” Seungkwan chuckled a bit, “and if he didn’t, Jihoon would probably kill him so, either way, you don’t have to worry about it.”</p><p>“I would prefer it if my husband stayed alive,” Chan said rolling his eyes, “alright, I’ll tell Soonyoung tomorrow.”</p><p>“Great! Wait does that mean you’re staying here for the next twenty-four hours?”</p><p>“Well yeah? Where am I supposed to go?”</p><p>“Dammit, my plan didn’t work.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>When Hansol and Yerim came back into the house from the garden, they weren’t surprised to see Chan and Seungkwan bickering on the couch, fighting over the remote for whatever reason.</p><p>“Seungkwan be careful with Channie!”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s pregnant and gonna give birth or whatever no big deal,” Seungkwan said as he grabbed the remote from Chan successfully and switched the channel not noticing the look on Hansol’s face.</p><p>“No big deal? I didn’t push our daughter out for you to say that being pregnant is no big deal!”</p><p>The colour in Seungkwan’s face drained immediately as Chan laughed at the scene before him, futilely hiding his mouth behind his hands.</p><p>“Wait, no that’s not what I meant-“</p><p>“Chan, I’m sorry but it looks like you can’t be sleeping on the couch today, Seungkwan’s taking it!” Hansol said cheerily as he picked up Yerim and took her upstairs for a bath.</p><p>“Wait hyung,” Chan called after Hansol, “where am I gonna sleep then?”</p><p>“You can sleep with me,” Hansol replied, humour audible in his voice.</p><p>When he sat back in the couch, Chan was met with an intense glare from Seungkwan who rubbed his temples stressfully.</p><p>“You need to go.”</p><p>Chan burst out into laughter once again, not even caring that he was about to face Seungkwan’s wrath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Chan came back to his place, after four days of avoiding Soonyoung, the apartment was empty.</p><p>He walked through looking for Soonyoung and not finding him, decided to brace himself for the upcoming conversation. Pacing up and down their apartment, Chan began biting his nails, nerves taking over his body as he thought about all the different scenarios that could take place after he told Soonyoung that he was pregnant.</p><p>Most of them ended in tears, a few ended with Soonyoung walking out of their place with the door slamming behind him while only one ended happily. Chan pushed that one happy scenario to the back of his mind, reluctant to let his hopes rise only for them to be shattered.</p><p>Overwhelmed, Chan dropped to the floor, resting his head on the low coffee table. Tears filled his eyes and he chuckled bitterly as he thought about the position he was in now.</p><p>“I can’t do this,” he whispered to himself, eyes closed, “I really can’t do this.”</p><p>A few minutes passed of him crying, using one hand to cup his stomach even though a bump had yet to form.</p><p>“Chan?”</p><p>The omega recognised the voice which had called out to him but instead of opening his eyes, he just cried louder, hugging himself tighter as he heard the footsteps come closer. It wasn’t until he felt a hand caressing his cheek that he opened his eyes to see Soonyoung crouching before him.</p><p>“Channie what happened?” Soonyoung asked checking over the younger to see if he was hurt anywhere.</p><p>His hands felt at Chan’s shoulders and legs looking for an injury but then the alpha saw how he was clutching his stomach and tried to see what was wrong but Chan pushed his hand away.</p><p>“Is it your stomach?” </p><p>“Kind of,” Chan answered, sighing, “Hyung I have something to tell you.”</p><p>Soonyoung tensed when Chan called him hyung, something his husband only did whenever he was upset.</p><p>“Hey,” Soonyoung held Chan’s chin and looked him in his eyes, “you can tell me anything you know that right? I won’t judge, I won’t be mad, I’ll just listen.”</p><p>Nodding, Chan wiped away his tears once more with the back of his hands, before getting up from his place on the floor. Walking to their bedside table, he pulled out the ultrasound pictures he had from his appointment and faltered when he remembered calling Hansol, sobbing in fear after leaving the clinic. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, Chan walked back to the living room and sat next to Soonyoung who was still on the floor waiting.</p><p>“Soonyoung,” Chan started, holding out the pictures face down, “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>At first, the alpha looked at him in shock, slowly taking the pictures from him, but when he turned them over, he let out a gasp as things finally came together for him.</p><p>“I’m going to be a dad?” he asked with wide eyes, to which Chan smiled softly.</p><p>“Yes, we both are.”</p><p>Soonyoung let out a choked laugh as he tried to hold back his tears and settled for embracing Chan in his arms, kissing his forehead repeatedly until Chan broke out into giggles.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m going to be a dad,” Soonyoung said once again in disbelief, “but why didn’t you tell me in the first place Channie?”</p><p>“I was so scared that the pregnancy would change our relationship and that you would leave me or something.”</p><p>“I would never do something like that Chan-ah,” Soonyoung confessed earnestly, taking Chan’s hand and holding it over his heart, “I love you way too much to ever do something like that to you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Soonyoung,” Chan leaned forward and kissed Soonyoung sweetly, “I’m sorry for letting my nerves get the best of me.”</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s understandable that you needed time to yourself,” Soonyoung cupped Chan’s face, looking at his husband with fond eyes, before they widened in alarm, “wait!”</p><p>“What is it Soony- Soonyoung!” Chan exclaimed as the elder suddenly lifted him from the floor and started carrying him to their room before placing him gently on the bed, “What was that for?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be sitting on the floor my precious omega,” Soonyoung said with an exaggerated bow, “especially when you are pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fool,” Chan laughed, pulling the omega in bed with him, “well since we’re already here, let’s cuddle, I’m tired.”</p><p>“Of course darling,” Soonyoung said, already snuggling closer to Chan, “it’s the least I can do.”</p><p>Within minutes, the two of them were fast asleep in each other’s embrace, limbs intertwined and hands held tightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it took me a whole month but I got it done! the story was okay the way it was but I wanted to add this part so Chan wasn't left nervous and sad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>